15 Times Madeline had her hair done
by WonderfulRainbows
Summary: The title says it all. WARNING! Fem!CANADA!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back again! This time, this whole series will refer to a hairstyle and a certain character with Madeline Williams!

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

**_Waterfall Braids— America_**

Madeline moaned softly as she felt her brother's hand slowly message her head; releasing stress and tension. Madeline always knew that her brother had a thing for her messy wavy hair since he would always braid and do her hair whenever Arthur had left them as a child or whenever Alfred had been feeling lazy and bored. Madeline had always known that her brother would braid her hair to remind her that she was a girl and should take care of herself; after spending so much time with Alfred she would always forget that she was a girl and needed to pamper herself so she would look presentable for whenever Arthur had finally decided to visit them.

"What da ya think, Maddie?" Alfred asks pulling a mirror from his pocket, "it's a new hairstyle I have been working on." Madeline glances at the mirror, "it looks like a waterfall..." She muttered. The hero stood up, "that's it! I'm going to make this hairstyle; the waterfall braid!" Madeline smiled at her brother's accomplishment.

"Maddie! Come and play some games with me!" Alfred yelled running into the living room. "I'm coming" she yelled back, touching her waterfall braids one last time before walking over to where her brother ran to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! This time, this whole series will refer to a hairstyle and a certain character with Madeline Williams!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

**_High twin tails—England_**

"Arthur, where's Alfred?" The little teenager questioned to her guardian caretaker. Arthur held unto the tray walking outside to the garden where roses were held.  
"Madeline love, he's having his lessons done right now since he wouldn't do it before." Arthur patted the chair on his left to signal to Madeline that she could sit down there while he poured the tea into their cups. Madeline tugged nervously on her loose hair, Alfred usually did her hair early in the morning but unfortunately he had to go early for his lessons. Arthur watched the teenage girl continuing to tug on her hair; oh he knew, that Alfred would do Madeline's hair every morning because whenever he went to go wake Alfred up he would always be in Madeline's room with a bunch of hair ties. Arthur stood up, walked behind Madeline.

"Arthur?" She questioned not turning around just in case. "I can do your hair for you, love. It seems you're uncomfortable with your hair down." Arthur muttered pulling two hair ties from out of nowhere; he split her hair into two. Then place them very high to make two high twin tails, he walked over to pick up a small rose and placed it on her hair to make it look like a decorative. Madeline smiled, thanking the British man who just blushed and sat back down on his chair. "How do I look Arthur?" She asked looking deeply into his eyes, "of course as usual you look beautiful! But only because I did the hairstyle!" He yelled silently cursing at himself for yelling.  
"Thank you Arthur, it looks beautiful."

This was the rise of using common flowers as decorative.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

**_French braids—France_**

"Mon chere, come and let papa do your hair just as I did before." Francis cooed patting the soft bed in front of his lap. Madeline blushed remembering all the hairstyles Francis had force upon her, "this is the latest hairstyle I have come up with and I hope you like it." His comb ran through her wavy hair, he parted them and twisted and turned them or at least that's what feels like to Madeline. Francis hummed a familiar song that he would always sing whenever he did her hair, Madeline followed along a little rusty in her lyrics but otherwise beautiful.

"What do you think mon chere?" He asked, tugging on the hair tie to make sure it was tight. Madeline smiled and responded back in French.  
"Papa thinks you look just as you did when I first did your hair; beautiful and radiant as ever." Francis placed a loving kiss on her forehead before lying down on the bed while Madeline flopped down on her stomach.  
"Beautiful mon chere, just beautiful."

This was how they spent their time together contrary to what rumours say.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! Sorry I took so long to update however my power went off as well as the internet so I couldn't do anything for at least a week but im back now so expect more chapters to come out!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Crown braids—Ukraine_**

Madeline doesn't remember when Katyusha had started braiding her hair. Katyusha had been her first female friend and the first female friend to make her move in challenging to work with Madeline's crazy wild wavy hair. Katyusha had adored Madeline's long hair since she had cut her hair as it was such a bother whenever she farmed. Katyusha was quite disappointed when Madeline had cut her hair for World War II but was more than happy when she saw Madeline's growing hair coming back after World War II ended. Whenever Katyusha visited Madeline for a girls get together she would always do the same hairstyle over and over again. Now sat Katyusha concentrating really hard to make the prefect braid to make it into a crown braid.

"Finished!" Giggled Katyusha, fixing some of Madeline's wild hair that wouldn't stay in place. Madeline smiled, "Katyusha, why do you always do the same hairstyle for me?" She question looking toward her friend who tilted her head before answering, "because I can't really get you a real crown and this is the only way for me to show you that you are a princess at least in my eyes." Madeline blushed which also made Katyusha blush when she actually heard what she thought of all this time out loud.  
"You're my hero, that's why I want to treat you like you are my princess." Madeline blushed, lying beside Katyusha as they watch the shining stars beaming brightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Side braid—Belgium_**

**__**Bella sighed happily while she combed through Madeline's beautiful thick blond hair. Bella couldn't think of anyone else that had such luxury hair as Madeline, just looking at it makes you wonder if she spent lots of money just to keep it that way.

Bella remembered the first time she braided this little chere's hair it was the time when war was closing and she happened to need some clothes to wear for the surrender signing meeting, and she happened to meet Bella who remembered her for saving part of her. Bella immediately went into girl mode, forcing Madeline into a dress that she had been carrying as extra and braided her bright sunny hair into a side braid. Perhaps that was the first time Bella saw Madeline's hair not covered in mud and blood after such a long time. Bella doesn't know why but she likes see Madeline in a side braid perhaps it was remainder of when she finally dressed Madeline up in a short yet classic dress which was pretty embarrassing for Madeline but a few cooing words from Bella finally gave her the courage to go to that meeting room.

Bella would never forget the expression on their faces; Germany who considered Madeline a threat was surprise to see his enemy in a dress while the allies just blushed and looked away trying not to look at her slender legs which was exposed. The most violent reaction came from her brother who walked up to her fast, placed his jacket on her and zipped it up; telling her not to show skin to those European perverts which led to everyone fighting and yelling at Alfred while some Asian countries nodded in agreement with what Alfred had said. Bella chuckled finishing the last single braid before tying it up.

"_Done! Let's go out and eat something, Madeline and perhaps I can show you around my country!"_ Bella yelled, getting up from the bed and into her closet.  
"_Yes, that would be nice, thank you Bella"_ Madeline's soft voice were like music to Bella's ears.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back again! This time, this whole series will refer to a hairstyle and a certain character with Madeline Williams!

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

**_Dutch braids—Netherlands_**

Madeline smiled down while the young girl below him smiled back.

"Where did you learn how to braid like this?" The young princess asked, Madeline smiled sadly, "a dear friend of mine taught me how to do a Dutch braid, and guess what?" The young princess looks giddy asking Madeline what she wanted her to guess, "the man who taught me how to do a Dutch braid is a citizen of yours."

The young girl squealed happily, Madeline quickly finished the Dutch braid that was going down right in the middle of the princess' head. "Done! How do you like the hairstyle princess?" Madeline asks getting up and helping the little girl.

"Looks beautiful and casual Madeline! I can't wait to show mama!" The young girl ran while Madeline chased after her telling her to be careful. Madeline was taken back in time when she was still a colony of France and was visited by a very tall man who had spiky hair, he treated her nicely and braided her hair when Francis was too busy doing work.

The first braid he did on her was called the Dutch braid and he said he hadn't tried it on anyone but her and he had taught her how to exactly do the braids easily and fast as well. Little Madeline was happy and ran towards her papa to show her new hairstyle and had ask her papa to be her model so she could try to do the Dutch braid she had learned from Lars.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tousled braids—South Italy_**  
Romano yawned while lying down on the bed—in his hands were a long thick pile of bright blond hair. He continued to do the braids in a lazy manner not bothering to make sure it was tight or neat. Madeline flipped through the Italian magazine before gasping, "Wow! Lovi! I didn't know you model!" Romano blushed mumbling under his breath, "you look pretty handsome here..."Madeline complimented while he blushed calling her all sorts of names yet they weren't that bad compare to other names he called Antonio.

Romano twisted and turned the hair tie before letting go and going back to tug out some hair to make it look more sloppy and loose, "there I'm done ragazza" flopping down next to her to get rid of the magazine before she came across any other pictures of him modelling. "Thank you Lovi! Now let me do yours!" Madeline claimed lying down on top of his chest while focusing on those small strands of hair. Romano blushed at the closeness of Madeline's face; at least Madeline wasn't a pervert like her colonizer who tried to get into his pants every time he came across him. Romano could remember every single time, the stupid perverted French bastard brought over Madeline, and she was his first friend after all.

Although she did cry when he swore at her which got him into trouble with boss Spain but nevertheless he tone down his swearing around her and she remained his friend throughout the years even during war she remained his friend. Sending letters to him although he never once sent one back but he did keep all the letters she wrote to him during war. She wasn't betraying them she was just worried about her friend Lovino not the country but Lovino not Italy but Lovino and just Lovino.

"I'm done!" Madeline whispered getting up from his chest. Romano got up to look in the mirror while Madeline bit her lips to keep herself from laughing. "Chigiii! I'm going to kill you Madeline!" Romano yelled while Madeline squeaked and ran away to hide behind Spain who happened to arrive home in time. Antonio laughed when he saw the appearance of Romano who had one braid that was standing up proudly in the middle near his hairline.

"Come here Madeline! Give your friend a hug..." Romano smiled opening his arms for Madeline to come into. Madeline squeaked," Mister Antonio, please don't let him near me!" She pleaded, Antonio nodded, lifting Madeline bridal style and ran outside around the house while Romano threw stuff at Antonio who continued to shield Madeline from the raging Italian. Madeline smiled satisfied with her work of art.


End file.
